Maka et Yumi au paradi de la piraterie
by mimee95
Summary: Deux filles d'abord ordinaire arrive dans un monde extraordinaire et se transforment en vraies pirates. Fruits du démon, amour, carnages...ce monde est fait pour elles. Fofolles et nouvelles dans ce monde elles vont devoir apprendre à contrôler leurs nouveaux pouvoirs afin de survivre dans ce monde cruel même si elles sont faites pour y vivre.
1. L'équipage du Kid

-Oh Mon DIEU!...J'arrive pas a y croire! hurle Maka en voyant son personnage de manga préféré en chair et en os devant ses yeux.

-Je suis aux anges! soupirais-je en voyant le mien.

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Maka et moi somme dans ma chambre en train de lire les derniers tomes de One Piece de l'Arc Sabaody.

-Je TE HAIS BARTHOLEMEW KUMA! M'écriais-je en jettant un de mes oreillers contre mon mur avec rage.

Mon amie me regarde tristement. Nous sommes très inquiète pour les Mugiwaras.

-Demain on doit allez acheter la suite. dit Maka en baillant de fatigue.

Moi-même je suis fatiguée après tout il est rendu 3h47 du matin. _Merde demain j'ai un examen de maths et j'ai oubliée d'étudier!...Bon c'est pas grave jme pointe pas et je vais allez à la reprise. Demain matin je me mets en mode malade imaginaire. Je suis plutôt bonne pour faindre d'être malade. _Nous nous couchons tout en nous souhaitant: Bonne nuit

Je me réveille à cause de l'inconfort...sous mon corps le matelas semble étrangement très rigide...comme un plancher. Je sens le bois sous ma main. _Merde je suis tombée du lit! Pas étonnant ça m'arrive tout le temps, mais d'habitude...attend une minute! Du bois! Mon plancher est entièrement recouvert d'un tapis! _J'ouvre les yeux et je vis Maka endormie près de moi. Puis, ce fut le décor qui attira mon attention. On est plus dans ma chambre...mais dans la calle d'un bâteau.

-Maka! Maka! Réveille-toi! dis-je à mon amie en la secouant.

-Yumi...laisse-moi dormir! grogne t-elle.

Je lui donne une violente claque sur la cuisse et elle se redresse en poussant un cri de douleur.

-Criss Maka fais-moi plu...euhhhh...on est où là? me demande t-elle en regardant autour d'elle d'un air perdue.

-Dans la calle d'un bâteau...Enfin je crois, mais la vraia question c'est: Comment on est arrivées là? lui dis-je en me levant.

Mon estomac se mit à hurler famine, donc je fouille dans les boîtes pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Soudain j'ouvre un coffre et je vis...2 fruits étranges.

-Hey Yumi regarde ça! s'écria Maka derrière moi.

Je me retourne et je vis qu'elle avait ouvert des boîtes elle aussi. Dans ses mains se trouve un...uniforme de la marine, le même que dans One Piece. Puis, je retourne mon attention sur les fruits étrange.

-Maka vient voir ce que je viens de trouver. lui dis-je.

Elle s'approche et regarde dans le coffre. Nous sommes bouche bée. Notre arrivé mystérieuse dans une calle, Une boîte d'unifrome de la marine et un coffre avec 2 fruits étrange à l'intérieur.

-Tu penses à ce que je pense pas vrai? me demande Maka excitée comme une puce.

-On a changée de monde. On est dans un bâteau de la Marine! M'écirais-je tout aussi excité qu'elle.

-On les mange?...lance Maka en prenant le fruit rose ressemblant à une orange avec des motifs de cible rouge.

-Tu es prête à ne plus nager? lui demandais-je en prenant le mauve ressemblant à une grosse pomme blanche avec des ronds bleus et jaunes.

-Pour avoir des pouvoirs...Bien sure j'ai toujours rêvée d'en avoir! S'écria t-elle en sautillant.

-Moi aussi!...dis-je en sautillant à mon tour.

-À 3...1...2...3...Bon appétit! lance Maka.

En même temps nous mangeons notre fruit.

-BEURK! crions nous en même temps.

Je m'essuie la langue et je me tourne vers Maka qui fesait la même chose.

-Tu te sens différente? me demande t-elle.

-Non et toi? répondis-je déçue.

-Pas du tout. dit-elle presqu'aussi déçue que moi.

Soudain un entend un boulet de canon et le bâteau se mit à trambler, signe qu'on a été touché.

-Fuck une attaque! s'exclame Maka.

Nous sortons de la calle et allons discrètement sur le pont. Tout les marines étaient mort et on vit un pirate très célèbre devant nous.

-EUSTASS KID! Hurlons-nous en coeur toute heureuse.

-Ça veut dire que Killer est à bord. Me dit Maka toute excitée en cherchant des yeux son personnage favorit de One Piece.

Puis, nous remarquons que le capitaine de l'équipage du Kid nous avait remarquer, car nous avons été très subtile en hurlant comme des imbéciles. Je rougis comme une pivoine et détourne le regard. Les pirates montent à bord et s'approche de nous.

-Vous n'êtes pas des marines vous deux. Alors que faites-vous sur ce navire? nous demande Kid d'un ton qui ferait peur à un zombi.

-Euhhhh...On n'en a aucune idée...On dormait chez Yumi et on s'est réveillée dans la calle. lance Maka d'une voix de souris.

-C'est qui Yumi? demande t-il du même ton.

-C'est moi. répondis-je en rougissant de plus belle.

-Elles ont surement été enlevée par la marine. Tu sais que certains d'entre eux vendent des belles jeune filles aux enchères et de plus ce bâteau se dirige vers Sabaody. lance Killer en apparaissant à la gauche de Kid.

Ce fut maintenant un concours de qui rougit le plus entre elle et moi.

-Les vierges se vendent cher là-bas. Plus elles sont jeunes plus elles sont chères. ajoute Killer d'un ton calme.

-Ça tient la route. lance Kid d'une vois aussi calme que celle de Killer.

-Donc les fruits aussi devaient être pour la vente aux enchères. pensais-je à voix haute.

-Tant pis c'est trop tard. Même si on les vomit on gardera le pouvoir qu'on a. lance Maka en me regardant.

-Vous les avez mangés? nous demande Kid avec un sourire qui fit bondir mon coeur de joie.

-Vous voulez rejoindre mon équipage? nous demande le capitaine.

Je me tourne vers Maka toute excitée par la demande. On se tourne vers Kid et Killer en même temps.

-OUI! crions-nous avant de sauter dans les bras de nos hommes respectifs.

Au mon dieu! Je serre le corps de Kid contre moi..._OH MY FUCKING GOD! Et JE FAIS MAINTENANT PARTI DE SON ÉQUIPAGE! C'EST TROP BEAU POUR ÊTRE VRAI!_


	2. Pyjama de la Honte

_Au mon dieu! Je serre le corps de Kid contre moi...OH MY FUCKING GOD! Et JE FAIS MAINTENANT PARTI DE SON ÉQUIPAGE! C'EST TROP BEAU POUR ÊTRE VRAI!_

En comprenant ce que je viens de faire je relâche aussitôt le capitaine et je baisse la tête embarassée. Maka elle aussi revient très vite sur terre et relâche Killer en vitesse.

-Plutôt expressives. J'aime bien. lance Kid d'un ton amusé.

L'idée de faire la danse du bonheur me passe par la tête, mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire honte à moi-même devant lui..._déjà que je suis en pyjama_..._QUOI?! Oh l'HORREUR! _Je porte mon pyjama du Nyan Cat!...La camisole, le pantalon et les pantoufles! J'aurais du mettre les habbits de marine! Puis Maka remarque que son pyjama de Hello Kitty n'est pas un vêtement très mature tout comme moi je viens de le remarquer pour le mien. On se regarde rouge comme des vrais tomates. _Oh la honte! Oh pitier que quelqu'un me disent que c'est un cauchemare!_

-Je crois que je vais retourner à la calle. Je vais pas me promener partout en pyjama! dis-je en fesant demi-tour.

-Bonne idée! lance Maka en me rejoignant.

-Rejoignez-nous sur le bâteau, on lève bientôt les voiles. nous ordonne Kid.

-OUI CAPITAINE! lançons-nous en coeur. Arrivées à la calle nous sortons deux uniformes de marine à notre taille de l'une des boîtes. Nous nous changeons et réussisons à rendre nos habbits de marine méconnaissable.

-Voilà! Adieu pyjama ridicule...on est des pirates maintenant! dis-je à mon pyjama par terre.

Maka me regarde...On se jete sur nos pyjamas en pleurant un peu.

-C'est mon pyjama préféré! lance Maka tristement.

-Mais on doit faire des sacrifices dans la vie. dis-je en relâchant mon pyjama.

Nous sortons de la calle en essyant nos larmes. _Si on pleure à cause d'un pyjama...qu'est-ce que ça sera sur le Nouveau Monde!? Allez resaisis toi Yumi! _Nous remontons sur le pont et nous voyons les derniers membres de l'équipage du Kid chargé des boîtes, volées aux marines, dans le bâteau pirate de Kid. Nous montons dans le bâteau et arrivés sur le pont de nôtre nouveau bâteau...on se fit sifler par les pervers de l'équipage. _Génial...je regrette mon pyjama qui cachait mes formes maintenant. _Je vis Kid me regarder...Moi! _AVEC UN SOURIRE EN COIN! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII J'SUIS TROP CONTENTE! _

-Lever l'ancre! En route pour Sabaody! ordonne Kid en se plaçant à la barre.

Je regarde le monde s'activer sans savoir quoi faire. Maka n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi faire elle non plus.

-Allons lui demander quoi faire. lance Maka en se dirigeant vers Kid.

Je la suis en silence. En arrivant près de lui, il nous regarde du coin de l'oeil avec un drôle de sourire.

-Euuuh...Capitaine...On peut faire quoi pour se rendre utile? lui demande t-elle nerveusement.

-Trouver quel est votre pouvoir et apprennez à le contrôler. Killer emmène-les dans leurs quartier. Lance le capitaine d'abord en nous regardant, puis en rgardant son bras droit qui se trouve...derrière nous.

_Depuis quand il est là lui! J'ai même pas remarquer qu'il était là...et je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver! _Le type masqué hoche la tête et nous fit signe de le suivre. Nous allons avec lui sous le pont, il ouvre une porte et à l'intérieur il y a au moins 5 lits simples et 5 commodes.

-Qui d'autres dors ici? lui demandais-je en regardant les lits en trop.

-Il n'y a que vous. C'est la suite qu'on a réservé pour les femmes, mais vous êtes les premières de notre équipage, donc vous êtes les seules locataires. me répondit-il.

Sa tête se tourne vers Maka, cette dernière est toute rouge et fonce dans notre chambre. Killer reste planté là.

-Ah...d'accord. Merci beaucoup. lui dis-je avant d'entrer dans la chambre à mon tour.

-Je viendrais vous cherchez pour le dîner. lance t-il avant de partir.

Je ferme la porte et je regarde Maka.

-J'arrive pas a y croire! M'écriais-je en m'approchant d'elle toute joyeuse.

-Moi non plus! lance Maka en sautant sur place.

-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! fesons-nous en sautant partout comme des vraies folles!

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin calmer, les paroles de Kid nous revient en mémoire.

-Comment trouver notre pouvoir? me demande Maka d'un air pensif.

-Avec des tests...mais ça risque d'être long. J'espère que j'ai pas un zoan comme Kaku. Si c'est un Zoan j'espère qu'il sera cool comme Marco. dis-je en soupirant.

-Et moi j'espère que c'est pas un fruit comme celui de Wapol, le fruit du Glouton n'est guère impressionnant. Je veux impressionner Killer. lance Maka en soupirant.

Nous avions peur de faire des tests et d'être déçue de nos pouvoirs, mais au bout de quelques minutes nous commençons à faire des petits tests.

-Nos pouvoirs pourraient peux être réagir à des stimulus. Comme un sentiment. Bien je vais essayer de te mettre en colère et dans pleins d'autres sentiments pour voir si ça marche. lui dis-je.

On avait beau essayer tout les sentiments, mais à date aucun n'était un stimulus.

-Ça devient décourageant. grognais-je en m'asseoyant sur l'un des lits.

Maka s'approche d'un lit et donne un coup de poing rageux dans le matelas. On entend un bruit de métal qui grince. Le lit était maintenant plié en deux. Nous étions bouche bée pendant 2 bonnes minutes.

-C'EST AFFREUX! Gueule Maka déprimée.

Le cri de mon amie attira Kid et Killer jusqu'à notre chambre. Ils entrent sans frapper et en voyant le lit...Kid sembla surprit.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? nous demande t-il.

-Quelque chose d'affreux. lance Maka en enfoncant son visage dans mes cuisses.

Kid me regarde avec insitance..._Allez il attend une réponse...t'es capable de lui parler...un peu de courage._

-Maka vient de découvrir que son pouvoir...fait d'elle quelqu'un de très fort. lui dis-je avant de caresser les cheveux de mon amie pour la réconforter.

-Le Pawaa pawaa no mi, ce fruit rend son utilisateur...ou dans ce cas son utilisatrice super forte. Aussi forte qu'un géant. lance Killer.

Kid eut l'air ravi contrairement à Maka.

-Et toi? me demande t-il.

Je hausse les épaules et il m'offre un sourire.

-Tu vas le trouver, me dit-il avant de sortir.

Killer s'approche de nous.

-Pourquoi tu réagis ainsi? demande t-il à Maka.

-C'est un fruit pour les hommes ça! lance t-elle démoraliser.

-Une femme forte nous sera bien utile alors soit en fière. lance Killer avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Maka relève la tête et me regarde avec un sourire.

-Finalement j'adore ce pouvoir! lance t-elle d'un air enfantin.

J'éclate de rire en la voyant d'un coup heureuse à cause de ce que Killer lui a dit. J'ai hâte de voir en quoi consiste mon pouvoir...


	3. Tenshi Tenshi no mi et secret dévoilé

_J'éclate de rire en la voyant d'un coup heureuse à cause de ce que Killer lui a dit. J'ai hâte de voir en quoi consiste mon pouvoir..._

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas trouver qu'elle était mon pouvoir et je commençait à déprimer. _Et si en réalité le fruit que j'ai mangé n'étais pas un fruit du démon? Juste un fruit dégueulasse? Ou un légume moisi? Ou peux-être le fruit du démon de l'impuissance? Du calcul mentale? Attend euhhhhh...278x78=...j'en n'ai aucune idée, donc ce n'est pas ça...ouuffff j'ai eu peur...j'aimerais pas décevoir Kid! Je veux lui être utile...je veux l'étonné, l'impressionner...J'ai tout essayer ; les stimulus et les tests physiques. De quelle autre façon je pourrais trouver quel est mon pouvoir? _Killer vient nous chercher pour le dîner, mais je refuse d'y aller. J'ai trop honte de ne pas encore avoir trouver mon pouvoir. _C'est vraiment déprimant...Et si je n'y arrivais pas? Si je ne le trouvais que dans un mois? _Maka revient après avoir manger et me regarde en soupirant.

-Yumi! Tu sais ce n'est pas grave si tu le trouves seulement dans quelques jours. Tu dois être patiente. me dit-elle.

Je la regarde. _C'est vrai...après tout ce n'est pas si grave que ça si je ne le trouve pas aujourd'hui. _Je souris à mon amie et je me lève du lit.

-Tu as manqué un vrai festin! Les membres de l'équipage sont très sympa...très pervers et vraiment pas beau. Les plus beaux sont vraiment Killer et Kid. lance Maka en me prenant dans ses bras comme si je pesais une plume.

-Qui te dit que Killer est beaux? Il porte constament un masque. Lui dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

-HEY! C'est pas gentil ça! s'écria Maka en me lâchant.

On part à rire et on commence une bataille de chatouille. Grâce à sa super force elle me fit souffrir et je sens plusieurs os se casser.

-AÏE! hurlais-je.

-Désolée! Désolée! Je vais cherchée le médecin. lance t-elle avant de courrir vers la porte.

Elle s'arrête juste avant de l'ouvrir et se retourne face à moi.

-Tu crois qu'ils ont un médecin? me demande t-elle.

Elle prit un air pensif..._Si je parle je crois que je vais hurler comme une damnée._

-Bien sur qu'ils doivent en avoir un...bon ne bouge pas je reviens! s'écria-t-elle avant de sortir de notre chambre.

_Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix? Non sérieux croit-elle que je vais me tapper un marathon avec des côtes cassées? Bon si je ne bouge pas je vais pas sentir la douleur. Ça va aller!_ Maka finit par revenir avec Kid, Killer et un type étrange. Le type se place agenoux auprès de moi et il pose sa main sur mes côtes. Il les tâte et...je n'ai plus mal! Il lève ma chemise et ce que je vis me coupe le souffle. J'ai des ématomes violet-indigo en forme de mains sur les côtes.

-Impossible que tes côtes ne soient pas brisées avec des ématomes comme ça. lance le médecin stupéfait.

Il eut un long silence durant lequel je me redresse et que je remets ma chemise en place. Tout le monde me regarde.

-Ça doit être ça ton pouvoir. Tu guéris rapidement. lance Maka en souriant.

Mon amie se rapproche de moi et elle lève ma chemise.

-Ohhhhh Woaaaaawwwww! Regardez ça! s'écria Maka.

Je regarde mes côtes et je vis que les ématomes ont disparut.

-Génial! lance Kid en se penchant vers moi.

Je sens les mains du capitaine caresser ma peau. Il semble vouloir vérifier que je n'avais plus aucune traces d'ématomes.

-C'est moi ou...sa peau devient bleu? lance Maka en me regardant.

Je lève les mains devant mon visage et je vis qu'elle devenait bleu lumineuse. Je suis bouche bée, on dirait que je suis une lumière bleue.

-Regardez...des ailes...de la lumière en forme d'ailes! s'écria Maka stupéfaite.

Je regarde par dessus mon épaule et je vis qu'elle avait raison.

-C'est le Tenshi tenshi no mi. Le fruit de l'ange. Un fruit de type zoan...c'est un fruit mythique. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui personne n'a réussi à prouver que ce fruit existe. Don de guérison de soi et des autres, en plus de voler. On dit aussi que son corps serait dur comme le diamant. lance Killer.

-Dure comme le diamant...Toi la femme forte...donne-lui un coup de poing. ordonne Kid à Maka.

-Mais...capitaine...je...commence Maka.

-C'est un ordre. lance Kid d'un ton froid et impatient.

-Désolée. me dit Maka avant de prendre son élan et de me donner un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Je n'ai rien senti. Pas même le contact de sa peau. Je regarde Maka qui semble ravie. _C'est pas que je n'aime pas ce pouvoir, mais je ne veux pas rester une Schtroumpfette durant le reste de ma vie! Je veux redevenir normale!_ Soudain ma peau redevient normale et mes ailes disparurent. Je soupire et je regarde Killer, Kid et Maka.

-Tu vas m'être d'une grande utilitée. Durant les combats tu resteras auprès de moi et de Killer. me dit Kid avec un sourire en coin.

-Bien sur capitaine. lui dis-je en hochant la tête.

-Bon maintenant...puisque tu n'as pas manger...tu vas venir avec moi. Quand on a l'estomac vide on ne sert à rien à part se plaindre. lance Kid avant de partir.

Je baisse la tête rouge comme une tomate et je suis Eustass Kid jusqu'à sa cabine. _SA cabine! SA CABINE! Oh mon dieu! _Sur une table il y a deux repas.

-Puisque tu ne venais pas manger, j'ai décidé de t'attendre avant de manger. lance t-il en se dirigeant vers son lit.

-C'est très gentil. lui dis-je en m'approchant de la chaise de l'autre côté de la table.

Je le regarde enlever son manteau et je regarde son torse. Il remarque que je le matte.

-Fais attention tu vas baver. me dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

_Merde! _Je rougis comme une pivoine et je vais m'asseoir à la chaise. _Ne le regarde surtout pas! Oh God! C'étais vraiment humiliant quand j'y pense. _Je mange en silence sans oser le regarder. _Manger le plus vite possible afin de m'enfuir...Savoir qu'il m'a surprit en train de le matter...c'est embarassant et ça me rend trop mal à l'aise! Partir le plus vite possible pour échapper à ce malaise._

-Tu as hâte de partir. lance t-il d'un ton amusé en me voyant manger en vitesse.

_Merde j'aurais du être plus subtile! Vite invente une histoire!_

-Je n'ai pas mangée grand chose depuis ce matin. lui dis-je sans le regarder.

-Tu sais c'est étrange, car les fruits du démon sont peux-être dégueulasse, mais ils remplissent assez bien l'estomac. Alors ne ments pas. lance t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Le malaise augmente d'un cran.

-Alors...que tu me mattes et que tu sois mal à l'aise ça prouve clairement que je te plais. lance Kid d'un ton amusé.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Je n'en peux plus...c'est trop la honte! C'est comme de tomber dans les escaliers alors que le garçon qu tu aimes en secret te regarde! Je fais quoi? je fais quoi? Je dois sortir...je dois m'enfuir je supporte plus cette situation gênante!_ Je me lève et je sors de la cabine en courrant. Je vais me cacher dans ma chambre qui était vide. _Merde bravo la subtilité Yumi! Je ne savais pas quoi faire! La seule chose qui m'Est passée par la tête c'est : Cours!_


	4. Baiser

_Merde bravo la subtilité Yumi! Je ne savais pas quoi faire! La seule chose qui m'Est passée par la tête c'est : Cours!_

Je me couche sur mon lit en soupirant de fatigue. _Pourquoi!? Mais pourquoi?!...Pourquoi avoir couru aussi vite?...Et Pourquoi j'ai pas essayer de mieux mentir?...Merde maintenant je fais quoi? Savoir qu'il me plait est vriament si catastrophique que ça?...Il n'avait pas l'air dégouté en tout cas, c'est peux-être une bonne chose au final?...Ah je sais pas! Je dois en parler avec Maka...Si un jour elle revient dans la chambre parce que moi...je sors pas tant que je n'ai pas les idées claires. Pourquoi avoir matter son torse!?...j'aurais dû être plus subtile!...mais il est trop sexy comment j'aurais eu la force de me détourner d'un corps aussi...PARFAIT! _Je soupire de nouveau de fatigue. _J'aurais vraiment pas du courir aussi vite. Je devrais arrêter de croire que j'ai autant d'énergie qu'un athlète olympique! C'est mauvais pour ma santé. _Je me redresse dans mon lit et je reste ainsi pendant un long moment. Bref, jusqu'à ce que Maka revienne. Elle me regarde avec inquiètude.

-God tu fais une tête à faire peur à une armée de docteur. Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu es toute blanche?...Tu es malade? me demande t-elle très inquiète.

-Kid sait que...qu'il est de mon goût. lui dis-je.

-Tu...as OSER LUI DIRE! Je te croyais pas aussi courageuse! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit!? Je veux tout savoir! Crit-elle en s'asseoyant près de moi.

-Je lui ai rien dit...il m'a surprit en train de le matter...il a tout devinez à cause de mes agissements. lui dis-je d'un ton déprimer.

-Oh...tu as fait quoi après? me demande t-elle avec calme.

-Je me suis enfuie. répondis-je en me mettant en position assise.

On reste silencieuse quelques minutes.

-Tout à l'heure je l'ai vu à la barre...un peu avant le coucher du soleil. Il avait l'air bizarre. lance Maka.

-Si tu essaie de me remonter le morale...c'est complètement raté. lui dis-je en me levant.

-Ça va s'arranger! Tu vois Killer et moi on est déjà des bons amis...commence t-elle d'un ton calme.

Jalouse. Je suis atrocement jalouse. Trop jalouse!..Je sors de notre chambre et monte sur le pont afin de ne pas lui faire voir ma jalousie. Je vais m'asseoir près de la figure de proue et je regarde la belle pleine lune qui occupait une grande place dans le ciel noir d'encre parsemée de millier d'étoiles. _Magnifique...Sa peau à lui est presque aussi blanche que la lune...Je suis vraiment jalouse qu'entre Killer et Maka tout aille bien. Elle est chanceuse...moi en amour je n'ai jamais eu de chance...Je suis sortie avec un seul gars dans tout ma vie et c'étais...quand j'avais 7 ans. Maka a eu beaucoup de petits amis dans sa vie, mais elle n'ait jamais aller jusqu'au bout, car elle attendait le bon gars qui est Killer. Pourtant je suis pas repoussante alors pourquoi je n'ai pas eu autant de petits amis qu'elle?...Je me trouve plutôt jolie avec mes cheveux roux comme les oranges et mes yeux vert foncé...il me dépasse de 1 tête et demi...et notre peau est de la même couleur...Mais bon c'est pas le physique qui compte...Et son caractère je l'adore...J'adore les types cruels...Oui Je suis folle et je l'admets. J'aime les hommes dangereux...Je me trouve bizarre, mais bon je suis moi et j'ai toujours été de même. Dans les films, les mangas, les émissions dans tout ce que j'ai lu...bref les méchants sont toujours mes personnages préférés. Kid est tellement mon genre! De la tête aux pieds il est vraiment..._Soudain une main se pose sur mon épaule...me fesant hurler comme une vraie folle. Je l'entends ricanner...Lui! Je tourne mon visage vers lui. Il était debout penché vers moi..._Il est tellement beau!...Ne bave pas...Ferme la bouche! _Je détourne le regard et retourne mon attention sur le ciel.

-Tu t'es enfuie comme une voleuse tout à l'heure. me dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je me fige..._Merde il va pas recommencer!...Pitier! Achevez moi d'un coup de sabre!_

-Tu as couru si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire...commence t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Je le sens se rapprocher de moi et je peux sentir ses lèvres sur mon oreille droite.

-Que toi aussi te me plais. souffle t-il à mon oreille d'une voix encore plus sensuelle.

Mon coeur fit un raté et je tourne mon visage vers le sien. Ses lèvres plongent sur les miennes et elles entrent en contact. Je suis parcourue de choc électrique et d'un léger frisson lorsque sa main se pose sur ma nuque. Lorsqu'il rompt le baiser, j'ouvre les yeux et je le vis me sourire.

-Bonne nuit Yumi. me dit-il avant de se redresser.

-Bonne nuit Cap...Kid. lui dis-je encore surprise de ce baiser.

Je le regarde s'éloigner et carressant mes lèvres qui semblaient être encore en contact avec les siennes..._Je lui plais! Finalement c'est pas un cauchemare...c'est le paradis! _Je me lève en vitesse et cours à ma chambre où Maka se trouvait. Je lui raconte tout l'histoire en sautillant comme une folle...non plutôt comme un lapin...ou encore comme un kangourou...À la fin de mon histoire Maka sautillait tout comme moi.

-On dirait que tu es en avance sur moi...Merde! lance Maka en souriant.

-Ton défi sera de le convaincre de te laisser voir son visage. lui dis-je en souriant.

-Et toi...tu devras l'embrasser et non le contraire...c'est toi qui doit prendre le contrôle sur ton prochain baiser. me dit-elle en souriant encore plus.

On continue à sauter partout pendant quelques minutes avant de nous écraser de fatigue dans nos lits...


	5. Défi du baiser

_On continue à sauter partout pendant quelques minutes avant de nous écraser de fatigue dans nos lits..._

Le lendemain je me réveille à cause d'un affreux hurlement venant de mon estomac. J'ai faim! Je me lève et je vis Maka dans le lit voisin. Elle dormait profondément. Je tente de remettre en place mes cheveux sales. _Arkkk! J'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche ou d'un bon bain chaud. _Je sursaute en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Je me traîne lentement jusqu'à elle et je l'ouvre pour faire face ou plutôt torse, _vu ma petite taille_, à Killer.

-Le déjeuner est prêt. m'annonce t-il.

Je lance un regard à Maka.

-Je vais l'a réveillée et on arrive. lui dis-je.

Il commence à faire demi-tour.

-Hey attend! lui dis-je.

Il tourne la tête pour faire masque à moi.

-Rassure moi. Vous avez une salle de bain sur ce bâteau? lui demandais-je pleine d'espoir.

-Bien sur et pas seulement 1, mais 2 grande. L'une pour les hommes et l'autre pour les femmes. lance Killer avec une voix calme.

Je soupire de joie et je me dirige vers Maka. Je secoue légèrement son épaule et elle m'envoit un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre qui me propulsa contre la base de mon lit. Je sens le lit plier autour de moi tellement le coup était puissant. Je sens le métal couper ma peau dans le dos et mon ventre me fesait souffrir.

-AÏE! criais-je avec tout le boucan du lit.

Maka se réveille et se redresse surprise par tout le bruit. Elle se lève et vient vers moi.

-Oh Yumi! Je suis vraiment désolée! me dit-elle d'un air triste.

Je sens la douleur partir grâce à mon pouvoir.

-Ce n'est pas grave je suis déjà guérit. Même si ça fait atrocement mal à chaque fois jusqu'à ce que je guérisse. lui dis-je en me levant.

Maka me sourit de soulagement. Nous nous levons et nous allons sur le pont.

-Suis-moi je vais t'emmener à la salle à manger. Vu que tu n'es pas venu hier...tu ne sais pas c'est où. lance Maka en souriant.

Je suis mon amie jusqu'à la salle à manger. Tout le monde se tourne vers nous à notre arrivée. Leurs regards semblent carresser chaque centimètres carrés de nos corps. _Bande d'Obsédés! Bande de Sale Pervers! Bande de sale pirates pas net comme le dirait Uzumaki Naruto! _Le cuisinier nous donne à chacune une assiète.

-Maintenant on doit se trouver des places. Voilà pourquoi on doit se dépêcher le matin. lance Maka en regardant la table à la recherche de places libres.

-On peut vous faire de la place. lance l'un des pirates avec un sourire digne du roi des pervers.

Le pirate se tape les cuisses pour nous invité à y prendre place. Nous voyons Killer et Kid nous faire signe d'approcher. Nous allons vers eux, ils se lèvent et nous invite à nous y asseoir tel des vrais gentlemens. La chaise de Kid ressemblait à un trône de Roi comme on en voit dans les films médiévals. La chaise de Killer est belle elle aussi. Une belle chaise pour le second et une chaise encore plus belle pour le capitaine. Nous mangeons notre déjeuner alors que les autres membres de l'équipage vident peu à peu la salle. Lorsque j'eus fini je m'aperçus que Killer et Kid semble nous attendre derrière ma chaise. Je me lève et me tourne face à eux.

-Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait la gentillesse de me guider jusqu'à la salle de bain? leur dis-je.

-Moi aussi je dois y aller. Je meurs d'envie d'une bonne douche chaude. lance Maka en se levant.

-Nous allons vous y conduire. lance Kid en me souriant.

Je bois le reste de mon verre de jus d'orange et nous partons avec Kid et Killer. Ils nous emmène dans un couloir et où il y a une porte de chaque côté. Sur celle de gauche il est écrit **Homme** et celle de droite il est écrit **Femme**.

-Ah j'y pense. Yumi et moi nous n'avons pas de vêtements de rechange...commence Maka en se tournant vers les 2 pirates.

-Je vais vous trouvez ça. Je les déposerais dans votre chambre. nous dit Killer.

-Merci Killer. lance Maka avec des yeux de biche.

-Merci. dis-je à Killer.

Maka entre dans la salle de bain et aussitôt Killer part. Je me retrouve seule avec Kid. Il s'approche de moi avec un sourire en coin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire. Il met son bras gauche autour de ma taille et je lui échappe avec un air coquin. Il rentente de m'attrapper, mais je lui échappe à nouveau.

-Je suis dégoûtante et toute sale. Je préfère que tu me touches pas quand je suis dans cet état. lui dis-je avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain des filles.

-Je te demande juste un baiser. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être propre pour ça. me dit Kid en tentant de replonger sur mes lèvres.

Je mets ma main sur ses lèvres.

-Ce que vous pouvez être impatient capitaine. lui dis-je avant de me mettre en sécurité dans la salle de bain.

Je ferme la porte et vérouille la poignée. Je me déshabille et je vais dans le secteur des douches où Maka était déjà.

-Alors tu l'a embrassé? me demande t-elle d'un ton amusé.

-Non, mais il a tenté de le faire. J'ai inventé une excuse pour lui échapper. Je veux gagner ton défi haut la main. Alors tout à l'heure je vais essayer de l'embrasser devant la plupart de l'équipage. Comme ça ils vont me lâcher...enfin j'espère. dis-je en commençant à laver mon corps.

-Moi je vais tenter de me rapprocher de lui de plus en plus afin qu'il me montre son visage, mais ça risque d'être long. En plus j'ai peur de découvrir ce qui se cache derrière ce masque. me dit-elle.

-Moi je sais. dis-je d'un ton amusé.

-POUR VRAI!? s'écria t-elle en s'approchant de moi.

-Oui. Un V-I-S-A-G-E. lui répondis-je d'un air moqueur.

-Ah t'es pas drôle. lance t-elle déçue avant de retourner sous le jet de sa douche.

J'éclate de rire et je continue à me laver. Lorsque nous eûmes fini on se rend à notre chambre chacune habillée d'une serviette. En entrant dans nos chambres l'émerveillement nous envahit. Killer avait emmener plein de robes dans notre chambre. Il y a plein de robe gothique et d'autres de couleur fluo. Je prends les robes gothiques et Maka prend celle de couleur fluo. Nous étions toutes les deux amoureuses des robes. Je mets une belle robe noire avec un corset et un noeud papillon dans le cou qui maintenait des bretelles. La robe m'arrivait à la mi-cuisse, je mis ensuite des collants résilles et des...belles balerines noires.

-Killer est fantastique! Il nous a même trouver des chaussures. C'est vraiment un amour! lance Maka.

Mon amie avait mit une robe rose fluo sans manche, très étroite qui s'arrête au dessus des genoux avec aux pieds des talons aiguilles roses. Ça allait très bien avec ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleu foncé. Moi aussi mon style allait bien avec mon physique, mes cheveux noir allait très bien avec les robes et mes yeux mauve foncé attire beaucoup l'attention. Nous sautons de joies.

-Ils ont dû dévaliser un magasin de robes en pensant qu'un jour il y aurait des femmes dans leur équipage. lance Maka en allant vers la porte avec une démarche de mannequin.

_J'aimerais avoir une démarche comme elle, mais moi je marche normalement. _Je sors de notre chambre en compagnie de Maka et nous montons sur le pont. Je vois Kid à la barre qui me regarde. Maka me tape sur l'épaule et je me tourne face à elle.

-Vas-y! Je te regarde. lance t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je me tourne vers Kid et je m'approche de lui. Je monte le petit escalier qui mène à la barre et je m'approche de lui à grand pas. Il s'approche de moi et je l'embrasse tout en le serrant contre moi. Tout l'équipage nous regarde et il me serre contre lui. Sa langue caresse mes dents et elle demande à approfondir le baiser. J'accepte et nos langues se caresse doucement pendant une dizaine de secondes avant qu'on rompt le baiser pour reprendre notre souffle. Kid me sourit et je le relâche pour partir à l'avant du bâteau. Au loin je pouvais voir l'Archipel Sabaody. L'aventure va bientôt commencer pour de vrai...


	6. Avance Déplacé et Provocation Pensé

_Kid me sourit et je le relâche pour partir à l'avant du bâteau. Au loin je pouvais voir l'Archipel Sabaody. L'aventure va bientôt commencer pour de vrai..._

Je sautille sur place tellement j'étais excitée d'aller sur cette archipel. Je vais enfin pouvoir savoir ce qui est arrivé à Au pirate du Kid et ceux du Heart face au Pacifistas. Je vais également voir les autres Supernovas. Sauf que je vais pas m'approcher de Jewerly Bonney. _Je veux pas redevenir un bébé ou devenir une vieille femme. Je préfère rester comme je suis. _Dès qu'on jette l'ancre on vit les autres Supernovas qui semble être arriver il y a peu de temps. À peine nous eûmes mi pied à terre que Jewerly Bonney s'approche de nous.

-Je demande à ce qu'on fasse une trève nous tous afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de la marine. lance t-elle en regardant chaque capitaine.

-Seulement pendant notre séjour sur Sabaody, mais dès qu'on quittera cette île..les hostilités reprendront. lance Capone Bege.

Je regarde chaqu'un d'entre eux et le regard d'Apoo se pose sur moi.

-Jolie. lance t-il en me fesant un clin d'oeil.

-N'y pense même pas. lance Kid d'un ton menaçant.

Apoo l'igniore et balade son regarde sur moi tel les membres de l'équipage plus tôt dans la journée. Kid accepte sans enthousiasme la trève et avant de détruire la trève en tuant Apoo. Une grande partie de l'équipage reste sur le bateau pour le protéger. Nous partons vers le Grove 29. Je sens une précense derrière moi et en regardant par dessus mon épaule je vis Apoo. Je lève les yeux au ciel et je retourne mon attention devant moi. Soudain il me pince une fesse et je m'arrête. Je me tourne vers lui et le gifle violament sur la joue.

-Wow belle gifle Yumi! lance Maka en regardant Apoo d'un air amusé.

-Ne nous provoque pas. Il y a des raisons pourquoi on fait partie de l'équipage d'Eustass Kid. lui dis-je d'un ton mauvais.

Je vois Kid me sourire en nous attendant avec Killer quelques mètres plus loin. On les rejoint.

-Tu sais les seules raisons pour laquelle on est dans son équipage c'est parce qu'on a été ''Kidnappée par les marines'' et que nous avons manger des fruits du démon. me dit Maka en me regardant d'un air amusé.

-Oui je le sais, mais lui il ne le sait pas. lui répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur en regardant Apoo se masser la joue.

Maka éclate de rire et je vis Killer ainsi que Kid tourner la tête vers nous. Le capitaine me souriait et je lui offre un beau sourire. Nous voyons un groupe de bandits, mais en voyant les Supernovas ils se mettent à courrir dans le sens inverse. Nous entrons dans la zone touristique et puisque nous crevons tous de faim nous allons dans un restaurant. Nous mangeons des ramens par la plus grande joie de Killer.

-Pourquoi tu es joyeux comme ça? lui demande Maka.

-Je préfère la nourriture que je peux consommer à travers les trous de mon masque. lance t-il en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Maka.

_Ils sont mignons! _Je sens soudain une main sur ma cuisse qui me fit sursauter de surprise. Je me détends en voyant que c'étais la main de Kid. Nous mangeons dans le plus grand des silence, mais pas un silence lourd et plein de malaise. Soudain Jewerly et son équipage entre dans le restaurant. Je fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu et je regarde par la fenêtre.

-On fait quoi là? demande Maka.

-Killer j'aimerais que tu trouves quelqu'un qui fait des revêtement pour notre bateau. dit Kid à Killer.

-Je peux t'accompagner? demande Maka à Killer.

-Bien sur. Ça va me faire de la compganie. répond Killer en tournant son visage masqué vers Maka.

Ils se lèvent et partent ensemble. Kid se tourne vers moi.

-Tu veux faire quoi? lui demandais-je.

-Pourquoi pas aller au Bar? me propose t-il.

-Euhhh C'est que j'ai seulement 17 ans moi. lui dis-je.

-Et puis? lance t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Bon d'accord. lui dis-je en me levant avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Un boucan attire notre attention et nous voyons que c'est Bonney. Assise sur une table en train de manger comme un porc. _Elle mérite vraiment son surnom de ''La Gloutonne''. _Kid eut l'air dégoûté et nous sortons du restaurant. Après quelques minutes de marche nous trouvons enfin un bar. Nous y entrons et nous nous installons au fond. Une serveuse s'approche aussitôt de nous.

2 bouteille de sake. lui dit Kid en me regardant avec un sourire.

_Je tiens vraiment pas l'alcool. Je vais boire, mais pas trop. _Soudain je remarque que l'expression faciale de Kid change en regarant droite devant lui. Je suis son regard et je vis Apoo. Il semble pas avoir comprit le message, car il me regarde...non il me fixe en me fesant un baiser volant. Je grogne d'énervement et lorsque nos bouteilles arrivent une idée me vint en tête pour montrer à Apoo que je suis à Kid. D'une manière directe et très osée, mais aurais-je le courage de le faire. _Kid appréciera en plus et Apoo comprendra enfin...ben j'espère. Allez ma grande tu l'as déjà embrassé devant tout l'équipage...c'est juste un peu plus osé et pas trop difficile. Juste en le regardant j'ai envie de le faire. Allez vas-y. Il va appréciée c'est sur. Courage..._Kid tourne son regard agacé vers moi et tourne sa chaise en même temps.

-J'en ai assez. Je vais lui éclater sa gueule de...commence Kid.

_Vas-y maintenant._

-J'ai une meilleure idée. lui dis-je en m'asseoyant sur ses cuisse face à lui.

Je regarde sur ma gauche Apoo qui nous regarde attentivement. Je caresse le torse de Kid en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Kid frémit à mon toucher et il met ses mains sur mes fesses. Je sursaute et il ricanne.

-Ça fait plus vrai ainsi. me chuchote t-il à l'oreille d'un ton sensuel.

Je l'embrasse tout en caressant son torse. Pour ma plus grande gêne notre scène attire l'attention de la majorité du bar. Kid rompt le baiser et on tourne lentement notre visage vers Apoo qui semble énervé. Je commence à embrasser Kid dans le cou et lui il tâte mes fesses. Apoo se lève frustrer et il sort du bar. Kid et moi éclatons de rire et en comprenant enfin tous les autres clients retournent à leur occupation avec un sourire amusé. Je retourne m'asseoir sur ma chaise avec une légère déception et décide de goûter au sake.

-C'était une très bonne idée. Faudrait faire ça plus longtemps la prochaine fois qu'il te fais de l'oeil. lance Kid en me fesant un clin d'oeil.

Je souris en prenant ma première gorgée tout en évitant de respirer au cas où se soit très alcoolisé. Je préfère éviter de m'étouffer devant Kid.

-J'aime beaucoup ton audace. Ça n'a pas du être facile à faire puisqu'on ne se connait que depuis quelques jours. En plus ça ne nuit pas à notre relation. lance Kid en caressant mon visage du dos de la main.

-J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis plus longtemps...voir toujours. Voilà pourquoi. lui dis-je en souriant tout en repensant à la première fois que je l'ai vu dans le manga.

Nous buvons le reste de nos bouteilles et lorsque je me lève...les murs décident de tourner comme dans un carousel. Je sens que je perds pieds, mais Kid me rattrappe à temps.

-Toi tu ne tiens pas très bien l'alcool. lance t-il en ricannant.

Il se déplace avec moi dans ses bras tel un prince qui porte sa princesse. Il pait nos boissons et ensuite il sort du bar. Je ferme les yeux pour éviter de vomir à cause de l'effet carousel. C'est ainsi que je m'endors dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime.


	7. Binks no Sake

_Il se déplace avec moi dans ses bras tel un prince qui porte sa princesse. Il pait nos boissons et ensuite il sort du bar. Je ferme les yeux pour éviter de vomir à cause de l'effet carousel. C'est ainsi que je m'endors dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime._

**J'étais dans un canot avec Kid et...mon père. **_**Quest-ce qu'il fait là lui? **_**On jouait au poker et en plus une tempête se lève.**

**-Le temps est mauvais. lance Kid en soupirant.**

**-On va pouvoir faire un bon jus de tomates c'est bien. lance mon père en regardant les nuages se former.**

**Je les regarde à tour de rôle sans comprendre. Des tomates...et une tempête. Soudain ce que mon père racontait avait du sens, car il se mit à pleuvoir des tomates. Des grosses tomates bien mure qui s'écrasse complètement sur nous. L'une d'elle s'écrase sur la tête de Kid et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Je regarde mon père sauter dans l'eau pour revenir avec un tonneau de tomate.**

**-Aller fesons un bon jus de tomate. lance mon père d'un ton joyeux.**

**Mon père brasse le tonneau comme si il pesait une plume et lorsqu'il l'ouvre il y a pleins de bouteilles de V8 à l'intérieur du tonneau. Il nous donne à chacun une bouteille.**

**-Kanpai! lance mon père.**

Je me réveille dans un lit. _Ouf! C'étais vraiment un rêve biz...où suis-je? _Les mur était habillé d'une tapisserie...totalement affreuse. Soudain j'entends le bruit d'une douche.

-La femme de ménage a dut oublier de fermer ça. Imbécile. Faut économiser l'eau. me dis-je à moi-même en me levant.

Je regarde la porte d'où provient le son et j'entre au moment où elle s'arrête. Un beau corps musclé...nu...sort de la douche. Je ne pus lâcher ce magnifique corps et ce sexe des yeux.

-Alors tu as bien dormit? me demande Kid avec un ton moqueur.

Je me sens devenue rouge comme une tomate.

-Je...euhhh...désolée. dis-je avant de sortir.

Je l'entends éclater de rire et je vais m'asseoir sur le lit en attendant qu'il sort. Il finit par sortir et je n'ose pas le regarder. _Pourquoi je suis dans la même chambre que lui? On est dans un hôtel je crois._

-Je crois que la prochaine fois...je devrais vérouiller la porte. lance Kid d'un ton amusé.

-Pourquoi tu m'as mise dans la même chambre que toi? lui demandais-je en lui tournant le dos.

-Parce que ça coûte moin cher et qu'après notre petite scène dans le bar je me sis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas de partager le même lit et la même salle de bain. lance t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

-Ça me dérange pas, mais tu croyais vraiment que ne pas vérouiller la porte était une si bonne idée? lui demandais-je en soupirant.

-En vérité...j'avais prévu que tu entrarais. J'aime te faire rougir. Cette couleur te va bien. me dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Je me sens rougir à nouveau et il me tourne face à lui. Il m'embrasse avec beaucoup de tendresse, mais j'étais trop mal à l'aise à cause qu'il est nu. Je rompt le baiser et je m'éloigne lentement vers la salle de bain.

-Je vais aller dans une douche. lui dis-je en entrant dans la salle de bain.

-Ne vérouille pas la porte j'ai encore des choses à faire à l'intérieur. me dit-il avec un ton amusé.

Je ferme la porte et je me déshabille. Je prends une bonne douche bien chaude même si je n'étais pas sale. Je soupire et avec les rideaux presque tranparent je pus voir Kid entrer dans la salle de bain. Il se brosse les dents et il se rase la barbe inexistante. Lorsque j'eus fini, je cherche à taton une serviette et je finis par mettre la main dessus. Je me sàche avec sans sortir de l'habitacle. Dès que je fus sèche j'attache la serviette autour de mon corps et je ferme la porte de la salle de bain que Kid à déserter il y a pas longtemps. Je me r'habille et je me borsse les cheveux. Je fus surprise de voir un brosse à dent encore dans son embalage sur le comptoir près du lavabo. Il m'a acheter une brosse à dent...génial. Je me brosse les dents et lorsque je retourne dans la chambre, je le vis coucher dans le lit avec un air fatiguer. Moi je suis pas fatiguer du tout.

-Tu viens te coucher? me demande t-il avec un demi-sourire.

-Je ne suis pas fatiguer. lui répondis-je en souriant.

-D'accord. Vient me rejoindre quand tu seras fatiguer. me dit-il en souriant.

-Je vais aller me balader un peu. lui dis-je avant de me diriger vers la porte de sortie.

-Fais attention c'est dangereux à cette heure-là. me dit-il en se redressant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas lui dis-je avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je sors ensuite de l'hôtel où Kid nous avait installer. _Maka doit se trouver dans cet hôtel elle aussi. D'habitude elle aime se balader tard le soir, mais bon elle doit être avec Killer dans sa chambre et elle doit tenter de le convaincre de lui montrer son visage. _Soudain quelqu'un me serre dans ses bras par derrière.

-Salut la saoulone! me dit Maka en riant.

Elle me relâche et se place devant moi en souriant.

-Tu n'es pas avec Killer? lui demandais-je surprise.

-Non. Il était fatiguer. Je suis sortit de ma chambre. Je t'ai vu...alors je t'ai suivie. Tu sais bien que j'aime me balader pendant la nuit et surtout en ta compagnie. me dit-elle en souriant.

Nous commençons à visiter et faire du lèche-vitrine, mais tout est fermer à cette heure-là. Pour nous amuser nous chantons Binks no Sake à voix haute. Par chance ma belle voix enveloppe celle de Maka qui chante comme une casserole.

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,**_

_**Binkusu no sake wo**_

_**Todoke ni yuku yo**_

_**Umikaze, kimakase**_

_**Nami Makase **_

_**Shio no mukou de**_

_**Yuuhi mo sawagu**_

_**Sora nya, wa wo kaku**_

_**Tori no uta**_

_**Sayonara minato**_

_**Tsumugi no sato yo**_

_**"Don" to icchou utao**_

_**Funade no uta**_

Nous avons même pas eut le temps de terminer la chanson que nous tombons face à une bande d'hommes qui n'ont pas l'air super gentil et qui nous regarde de manière très perverse.

-Deux jeunes filles qui se promènent seules à cette heure-ci. lance le plus grand d'entre eux.

Je regarde Maka et je hausse les épaules. _J'ai pas peur d'eux. Avec nos pouvoirs on est pas vulnérable. _Nous continuons notre chemin et nous les contournons. Ils nous attrapent avec des ricannements mauvais. On se laisse faire et ils nous emmène dans une ruelle.

-On va juste s'amuser un peu avec vous et ensuite on vous emmènera au grove 29 et le reste de nos amis va s'amuser un peu avec vous. Ensuite c'est promi on va vous laissez partir. lance le plus grand en me caressant la joue et en descendant dans mon cou et ensuite vers ma poitrine. Je ferme les yeux et je me concentre sur mon pouvoir. Je vis en moi le pouvoir et dès que j'ouvre les yeux j'étais toute bleu et scintillante. Plusieurs hommes se mirent à faire des vols plané à cause de Maka qui les frappe de toutes ses forces en ricannant. J'attrappe par le col celui qui avait oser poser la main sur moi et je bats des ailes. Je m'élève à plus de 40 mètre au dessus du sol...avant de le jeter dans le vide.

-Je vole! Je vole! Yahou je peux voller! m'écriais-je en retournant auprès de Maka.

-Chanceuse! lance t-elle d'un air jalouse.

Ma peau redevient normale et je pose le pied par terre.

-Je te promets que je vais te faire faire des tour dans le ciel avec moi. lui dis-je en souriant.

Maka retrouve sa bonne humeur et saute partout en criant:

-MON AMIE SAIT VOLÉ! ELLE VA M'EMMENER AVEC ELLE PI PAS VOUS NA NA NA NA NÈ-RE! lance t-elle.

Je ricanne et nous continuons là où nous avions arrêter.

_**Kinpa-ginpa mo**_

_**Shibuki ni kaete**_

_**Oreiachya yuku zo**_

_**Umi no kagiri**_

_**Binkusu no sake wo**_

_**Todoke ni yuku yo**_

_**Warera kaizoku**_

_**Umi watteku**_

_**Nami wo makura ni**_

_**Negura wa fune yo**_

_**Ho ni hata ni**_

_**Ketateru wa dokuro**_

_**Arashi ga kitazo**_

_**Senri no sora ni**_

_**Nami ga odoru yo**_

_**Doramu narase**_

_**Okubyou kaze ni**_

_**Fukarerya saigo**_

_**Asu no asahi ga**_

_**Nai ja nashi**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,**_

_**Binkusu no sake wo**_

_**Todoke ni yuku yo**_

_**Kyou ka asu ka to**_

_**Yoi no yume**_

_**Te wo furu kage ni**_

_**Mou are nai yo**_

_**Nani wo kuyoku yo**_

_**Asu mo tsuku yo**_

_**Binkusu no sake wo**_

_**Todoke ni yuku yo**_

_**"Don" to icchou utaou**_

_**Unaba no uta**_

_**Douse daredemo**_

_**Itsuka wa hone yo**_

_**Hatenashi atenashi**_

_**Warai banashi**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,**_

_**Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,**_


	8. Dents de Lapin

_-MON AMIE SAIT VOLÉ! ELLE VA M'EMMENER AVEC ELLE PI PAS VOUS NA NA NA NA NÈ-RE! lance t-elle._

_Je ricanne et nous continuons là où nous avions arrêter._

Après avoir fini de chanter on s'entraîne à contrôler nos pouvoirs pendant plusieurs heures. Pendant le chemin du retour je lui raconte la scène du bar et elle éclate de rire.

-Ouuuuuhhhhh lance t-elle avant de continuer de rire.

-Quand il a fallut que je descende j'étais assez déçue. lui avouais-je en soupirant.

-Moi aussi j'ai eu des beaux moment avec Killer. Pendant qu'on cherchait quelqu'un pour le revêtement...il ne m'a pratiquement pas lâché la main. Il m'a également acheter une crème glacé...lui il a bu une Slush. Je sens qu'il est sur le point de ceder. Quand on est seul j'arrête pas de le supplier de me montrer son visage. Il commence à manquer d'arguments pour ne pas me montrer son visage. Je refuse de perdre un défi et...j'ai très envi de voir son visage. me dit-elle en souriant.

On arrive à l'hôtel, dans le couloir où se trouve nos chambre et on se donne un câlin avant d'entrer chacune dans sa chambre. Je m'approche lentement du lit en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il dormait paisiblement sur le côté gauche du lit. J'enlève mes balerines et je soulève la couverture avant de m'installer à côté de lui. Lorsque je fus enfin coucher sur le dos Kid se tourne d'un coup face à moi.

-Tu es enfin là. lance t-il en souriant d'un air fatiguer.

-Je t'ai réveillé, je suis désolée. lui dis-je en me couchant sur le flanc dos à lui.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Alors comment c'étais cette balade? me demande t-il en caressant mon dos.

Je me tourne face à lui et c'est avec joie que je lui raconte mon aventure avec Maka. Il écoute d'abord avec inquiètude puis, soulagement et amusement.

-Belle balade. Moi j'ai fais un beau rêve. me dit-il avec un sourire.

-Ah oui. Raconte moi. lui dis-je en souriant.

-Tu étais dedans et tu m'embrassais. Ensuite tu te déshabillais lentement et tu m'enlevais mon boxer...Bref je te laisse devinée le reste. lance t-il avec un air amusé.

Je rougis et je me couche dos à lui pour qu'il ne me voit pas rougir, mais c'étais trop tard. Je l'entends rire et il met son bras autour de ma taille. On était couchée en cuillère et je me sens étrangement bien. Je sens ses lèvres sur mon oreille droite.

-Crois-tu qu'un jour mon rêve se réalisera? me demande t-il en chuchotant.

-Un jour...surement ça dépendra de notre relation. lui dis-je en caressant son bras.

-Alors je dois faire en sorte qu'un jour ça arrive. lance t-il en ricanant.

-Crois-moi tu as un long chemin à faire. Je suis même pas amoureuse de toi. lui dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

Kid se mit à ricanner et se redresse sur le coude.

-Tu me brises le coeur. me dit-il en pinçant ma fesse tout en continuant de ricanner.

-Hey! m'écriais-je en ricannant en me redressant.

Je lui envois mon oreiller sur la figure. Il me saute dessus et commence à me chatouiller.

-Non. hurlais-je en me débattant dans tout les sens tout en riant comme une folle.

Après quelques minutes, il arrête de me chatouiller et je pus reprendre mon souffle. Il était totalement couché sur moi entre mes jambes.

-Et maintenant tu es amoureuse de moi? me demande t-il en souriant tout en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

Je le repousse et m'asseois face à lui. Je lui souris et en guise de réponse...je l'embrasse. J'étais maintenant assise sur lui et il tâte mes fesses. Je pousse un cri de surprise et je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser son torse, mais ma conscience me rapelle à l'ordre et je me couche à côté de lui avec ma tête posée sur son torse.

-Killer a trouver un type pour le revêtement. me dit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

-Ahhhh...En parlant de Killer...qu'est-ce que tu penses de Maka et Killer? lui demandais-je en souriant.

Je relève mon visage vers le sien avec un air innocent.

-Quoi Maka et Killer? me demande t-il d'un air perdu.

-Il formerait un beau couple...tu trouves pas? lui demandais-je en souriant.

-Ça ferait du bien à Killer. lance Kid en souriant.

-Il t'a déjà parler de Maka? lui demandais-je.

-Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il l'a trouvait mignonne. répond Kid en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-C'est bon signe. Maka...est totalement dingue de lui, mais...Chhhuuuttttt. lui dis-je en souriant de joie.

Kid ricanne et ferme les yeux. Je m'étire en baillant et je ferme les yeux prête à m'endormir.

-Je crois qu'il l'aime bien lui aussi. lance t-il en soupirant.

Je souris avant de m'endormir.

**Je regarde Maka et Killer. Ou plutôt je les espionne tout en vollant au dessus d'eux.**

**-Je t'aime! dit Maka en posant sa main sur le masque.**

**Mon amie était rouge comme une tomate.**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime. lance t-il en elevant son masque.**

**Des magnifiques yeux bleu azur. un nez droite...et des dents de lapins! J'éclate de rire fesant surauter les 2 amoureux. Vexé Killer remit son masque et il part en silence.**

**-Killer attend! crit Maka en lui courrant après.**

Je sens qu'on me secoue l'épaule. Je me réveille et je vis que durant la nuit j'avais bouger si bien que j'étais coucher complètement sur Kid...mes jambe entre les siennes et le visage coucher sur son torse.

-Pourquoi tu ris? me demande t-il avec un faible sourire.

Je lui raconte mon rêve et à la fin Kid éclate de rire. Un rire vraiment amusé.

-Elle est bonne. Killer avec des dents de lapin! lance Kid en reprenant son sérieux avec difficulté.

-Tu as déjà vu son visage? lui demandais-je intéressée.

Kid garde en silence et pouffe de rire.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? lui demandais-je énervée.

-À vrais dire...on se connait depuis qu'on est enfants lui et moi. Quand il était enfant...il portait un masque. Alors il a peux-être vraiment des dents de lapins. me dit Kid avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu n'as jamais voulu voir son visage? lui demandais-je surprise.

-Non. Jamais. me répond Kid en souriant.

Je soupire et je me recouche...encore fatiguée en pensant à quel genre de visage se cache derrière ce masque. _Killer a t-il vraiment des dents de lapin? _Je me rendors avec un peu de difficulté, car je n'arrête pas de penser aux dents de lapin.


	9. La soupe à la mouette

_Je soupire et je me recouche...encore fatiguée en pensant à quel genre de visage se cache derrière ce masque. Killer a t-il vraiment des dents de lapin? Je me rendors avec un peu de difficulté, car je n'arrête pas de penser aux dents de lapin._

Je me réveille et c'étais le matin. Je regarde Kid tout habiller qui semble m'attendre. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain tel un zombie. Un même une momie, mais puisque je n'ai pas de bandage sur mon corps...on va dire un zombie. Kid éclate de rire soudainement me fesant sursauter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demandais-je intriguée et fatiguée.

-J'adore ta coiffure ce matin. me dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je me rends à la salle de bain et le mirroir me renvoit mon reflet. J'ai les cheveux qui pointe dans toutes les directions. Je soupire et je me brosse les cheveux ce qui mit de l'ordre dans l'afro qu'était devenu mes cheveux. Ensuite je me brosse longuement les dents avant de sortir de la salle de bain et Kid s'approche de moi. Il met ses mains sur mes hanches et me colle contre lui avant de m'embrasser avec beaucoup de tendresse. _Un pirate si sanguinaire, si sadique et pourtant si tendre avec moi. Comment ça peut être possible? C'est vraiment un homme parfait pour moi. _Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et je réponds à son baiser. Puis, on frappe à notre porte. Kid dut rompre le baiser et il va ouvrir la porte. C'est Maka et Killer.

-Vous venez mangé? nous demande Maka visiblement excitée comme une puce.

Je prends la main de Kid et nous sortons de la chambre. Nous attendons que le capitaine vérouille la porte avant de partir dans l'un des restaurants. Après un repas bien nourrissant nous allons visité un peu. Nous arrivons au Parc d'Attraction et Maka insiste pour faire un tour de Montagne Russe. Adorant les sensations fortes et les montagnes russes je vais avec elle, mais les 2 pirates qui nous accompagne sont bien trop mature et bien trop fier pour vouloir nous accompagner.

-Allez Kid ça sera amusant! lui dis-je en tentant de le convaincre.

Il secoue la tête et même les yeux de chat botté, dont je détiens le secret ne fonctionne pas. Je vais lentement avec Maka vers la file d'attente...lorsque Scratchmen Apoo fit son apparition en jouant une mélodie avec son index droit qu'il a transformé en flûte traversière.

-Je peux vous accompagner moi. lance t-il d'un ton charmeur.

Aussitôt Kid accoure vers moi.

-Dégage c'est moi qui vais avec elle. lance t-il à Apoo d'un ton menaçant qui ferait fuir un tueur en série.

Killer en voyant que son capitaine a décidé d'y aller, décide de faire de même et il nous rejoins. Apoo repart visiblement énervé et nous avançons dans la file. J'éclate de rire en voyant sa tête et Kid met son bras autour de mes épaules.

-Je fais ça pour toi. me dit-il d'un air blasé.

-Tu vas voir ça va être très amusant. lui dis-je en lui fesant mes yeux de biche.

_Juste imaginer de quoi a l'air deux des pirates les plus sérieux dans des montagnes russes m'intrigue. Si Kid ou Killer se mettait à hurler comme des filles? _Juste imgainer la scène me donna le fou rire. Kid, Killer et Maka me regarde sans comprendre. Je fis signe à Maka et elle s'approche de moi. Je lui chuchotte ce que je viens de penser et aussitôt elle éclate de rire. Nous avançons dans la file à pas de tortue ce qui failli à plusieurs reprises causer le départ de nos compagnons, mais Maka sans gêne les retient par les bras avec sa super force. _C'est vraiment très utile d'avoir une amie capable de gagner toutes les épreuves de force. _

-Hey Maka. On devrait organiser un tournoi de bras de fer. On se ferait beaucoup d'argent. lui dis-je en souriant.

-Bonne idée! lance t-elle en souriant.

-Je suppose que tu ne vas pas participer. lance Kid d'un ton amusé.

-Tu crois que je pourrais gagner avec mes muscle fait de guimauve? Même un gamin de 5 ans pourrait me battre. lançais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

Kid me regarde d'un air surprit. _Il comprend pas le sarcasme?_

-C'étais sarcastique. lui dis-je en soupirant.

-J'avais compris. me répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

-Alors pourquoi ce regard surprit? lui demandais-je intriguée.

-C'étais pour te faire marcher. me dit-il avec un clin d'oeil moqueur et un sourire en coin.

-Difficile de marcher quand une file n'avance pas. retorquais-je d'un air blasé.

-On est pas obliger d'y aller. lance Kid.

J'igniore sa remarque et je regarde Maka qui s'amuse à boucher les trous du masque de Killer avec ses doigts. Kid m'embrasse dans le cou et je me tourne face à lui.

-Si tu veux vraiment que je reste dans cette file sans tuer quelqu'un...faudrait que tu m'aides à patienter. me chuchote t-il à l'oreille.

Je l'embrasse sur la macheoire jusqu'à arriver à son oreille. Il me colle à lui et met ses bras autour de ma taille. Je mordille légèrement le lobe de son oreille et je l'entends soupirer de plaisir et en plus son corps frémit. Je dépose ensuite des baisers dans son cou et je retourne lentement vers ses lèvres. Nous nous embrassions avec tellement de passion qu'on oublit où nous étions et Maka dut nous pousser pour qu'on avance dans la file. Quelques minutes plus tard ce fut enfin notre tour d'embarquer et je m'asseois à côté de Kid. Maka va dans le wagon juste derrière nous avec Killer. Kid et Killer était assit à droite tout les 2 et Maka se trouve derrière moi..si bien que je ne peux pas la voir. Nous bouclons nos ceinture de sécurité et les barreux de protection de pose sur nos cuisses. Je regarde Kid et il a un air ennuyer sur le visage. Killer reste tranquille et impossible de savoir dans quel état il est puisqu'on ne voit pas son visage. Le manège débute...des hauts...des bas...des virages à l'envers...à la dernière pente on entend un cri animal juste derrière nous. Je me retourne alors que le manège s'arrête et je hurle de rire en voyant une mouette écraser sur le masque de Killer. Le sang dégoulinait et la mouette semble être bien écrabouiller sur le masque de Killer. Nous sortons du manège et Maka dut guidé Killer jusqu'aux toilettes des hommes du Parc d'Attraction. Kid partit avec lui pour l'aider alors que Maka et moi étions morte de rire.

-Tu aurais due voir la mouette s'écraser et lui il est rester immobile. Quand il essayait de l'enlever il n'y arrivait pas...trop hilarant. me dit-elle entre deux fous rires.

-Même les employés du Parc étaient mort de rire en regardant la scène. m'écriais-je en pleurant tellement je riais.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes nous étions enfin calmer, mais Killer et Kid sortent des toilettes...et en voyant le type au masque...nous repartons à rire.


	10. Cola Musical

_Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes nous étions enfin calmer, mais Killer et Kid sortent des toilettes...et en voyant le type au masque...nous repartons à rire. _

Killer soupire et il part dans une direction tout seul. Maka lui court après et lui donne un gros câlin.

-Je ris pas de toi! Je ris de la situation. lui dit-elle en lui fesant les yeux de Bambi.

Il serre mon amie dans ses bras et je souris. _Ils sont trop mignon! Adorable! _Kid caresse ma joue avec le dos de sa main. Je le regarde et je souris.

-Avoue que c'étais vraiment trop drôle. lui dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses hanches en lui fesant mes yeux de biche.

-Me regarde pas comme ça. Tu me donnes juste le goût de t'embrasser. lance t-il en approchant son visage du mien.

-Essait pour voir. lui dis-je d'un air moqueur avant de me libérer et de partir en courrant.

Je m'enfuis avec lui à mes trousses. J'éclate de rire lorsque Kid m'attrape par derrière et il tente de me mettre face à lui, mais je me débats beaucoup ce qui lui rend pas la chose facile. Finalement je m'arrête et je l'embrasse moi-même. Aussitôt il aprofondit le baiser et on entend quelqu'un lâcher un juron. Kid rompt le baiser et on regarde la personne. C'est Apoo. On lui rit au visage et nous partons main dans la main en ricannant. On finit par entrer dans un restaurant et on mange tranquilement des grillades. Soudain Apoo entre dans le restaurant et il vide son verre de Cola sur la tête de Kid. Je pousse un cri de surprise alors que Kid se lève et attrappe Apoo par le col.

-Tu oublies la trève qu'on a fait Kid! dis-je en posant ma main sur son bras.

-C'est lui qui a commencer! grogne Kid en frappant violament la tête de Apoo contre le mur.

Je vis que l'attention de tout le monde était tourner vers nous.

-S'il-te-plait Kid. Ne soit pas aussi immature que lui. lui dis-je d'un ton calme.

Aussitôt Kid relâche Apoo et on le regarde s'enfuir du restaurant.

-C'est une vraie poule mouillée! lance Kid d'un ton moqueur.

Je ricanne et je luis essuie les cheveux avec une serviette en papier, mais ça n'enlève pas totalement le cola.

-Va falloir aller te laver. lui dis-je en souriant.

Il me colle à lui et j'eus moi aussi du cola dans les cheveux.

-Tu vas devoir aller te laver avec moi. lance Kid avec un sourire en coin.

Je rougis et je me détourne rien qu'en imaginant la scène.

-D'accord on ira séparément. me chuchote t-il à l'oreille.

Nous retournons à la chambre d'hôtel et je laisse Kid y aller avant moi. Je me rends compte que j'ai également du cola sur ma robe. _Merde! Je...dois aller me chercher des vêtements de rechange. _Kid sort habiller d'une serviette.

-Tu pourrais aller me chercher une robe de rechange? Il y a du cola sur celle-ci. lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Il me donne un baiser sur la commisure gauche des lèvres.

-Je m'habille et j'y vais. me dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Je lui offre mon plus beau sourire et je m'enferme dans la salle de bain. J'enlève ma robe et je saute sous la douche. Je commence à chanter mon opening favorit de One Piece. Kokoro no Chizu.

_**Daijoubu ! Saa, mae ni susumou taiyou wo itsumo mune ni**_

_**Tsunaida te tsutawaru Power negai wo tsukamaeyouyo**_

_**Dekkai nami ni norou CHIKARA awasete**_

_**Tokimeku hou he isogou hajimari no aizu**_

_**Ima koso funade no toki ikari wo agetara**_

_**Nanairo no kaze wo kiri bouken no umi he**_

_**Kizu darake no tabi dakedo daiji na mono ga soko ni aru**_

_**PINCHI nara itsudatte boku ga mamoru kara**_

_**Daijoubu ! Saa mae ni susumou taiyou wo itsumo mune ni**_

_**Arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou**_

_**Yume no kakera atsumareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru**_

_**Dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo**_

_**Bokura wa hitotsu One Piece**_

J'entends quelqu'un entrer dans la salle de bain et je regarde en mettant ma tête en dehors du rideau. Kid était en train de mettre une robe gothique sur le comptoir du lavabo. Il me regarde avec un air tendre, mais amusé.

-Tu chante très bien. J'adorais que tu continues de chanter sans te soucier de moi. me dit Kid avec un sourire en coin.

-Je ne suis pas gênée que tu m'écoute chanter, tant que tu n'essayes pas de regarder derrière le rideau. lui dis-je d'un air un peu embarassée.

-Je ne ferais jamais ça je te le promets. me dit-il en s'asseoyant sur le siège des toilettes.

Je soupire et retourne ma tête derrière le rideau et reprends là où je me suis arrêtée.

_**"Minna de yareba dekiru ! " kokoro wo awasete**_

_**Wataridori tachi no uta yuuki ni kaetara**_

_**Tsubasa no nai bokura demo jiyuu jizai ni habatakeru**_

_**Kimagure na sora datte mikata ni shichaou**_

_**Daijoubu ! Sou, mae ni susumou sono namida ame no you ni**_

_**Aoi umi ni kaeshita toki jounetsu ga kira kira hikaru**_

_**Astui omoi kasanetara mugentai no kaze wo yobu**_

_**Zutto onaji hoshi no moto kataikizuna ga arukara**_

_**Kiseki wo wakachi aou**_

_**Daijoubu ! Saa mae ni susumou taiyou wo itsumo mune ni**_

_**Arashi ga kitara kata kunde sono saki no hikari wo miyou**_

_**Yume no kakera atsumareba asu ni mukou chizu ni naru**_

_**Dakara onaji hata no moto negai wo tsukamaeyouyo**_

_**Bokura wa hitotsu One Piece**_

En voyant que je ne chanterais pas une autre chanson Kid quitte la salle de bain et je finis de me laver. Lorsque je sors de la douche, je me sèche et m'habille de la nouvelle robe. Noir avec un peu de dentelle bleu cyan, Le bas de la robe était du style frou frou. J'adore. Elle est encore plus belle que la précèdante. Je sors de la douche et je rejoins Kid qui me prends dans ses bras. D'un coup quelqu'un frappe à la porte et sans qu'on ait le temps de bouger Maka ainsi que Killer entre dans notre chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? leur demande Kid avec un ton calme.

-Son bâteau vient d'arriver! lance Maka.

-Le bâteau de qui? demandais-je intriguée.

Maka me lance un avis de recherche. La photo est celle de...


	11. Plan Mystérieux

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? leur demande Kid avec un ton calme._

_-Son bâteau vient d'arriver! lance Maka._

_-Le bâteau de qui? demandais-je intriguée._

_Maka me lance un avis de recherche. La photo est celle de..._

-SHANKS! criais-je surprise.

_Non c'est impossible! Ça ne se passe pas du tout comme dans le manga! SHANKS! SHANKS! MON DEUXIÈME PERSONNAGES FAVORIT! Je capote, je capote! _Je regarde Maka qui semble aussi excitée que moi.

-Pourquoi vous êtes excités comme ça? On est en grand danger. lance Killer d'un ton très sérieux.

-C'est l'un des 4 empereur! L'un des plus puissant pirate du monde! lance Maka d'un air enfantin.

Mon regarde se pose sur Kid qui me tient toujours dans ses bras. Le regard du supernova était penseur. Killer avait également remarquer l'attitude pensive du capitaine et il décide de le sortir de ses pensées.

-À quoi penses-tu Kid? lui demande Killer visiblement curieux.

-J'aimerais voir jusqu'où va ton pouvoir Yumi. me dit Kid avec un air malicieux.

Je le regarde curieusement et il me relâche doucement avant de se tourner vers Killer et Maka.

-Emmener moi quelqu'un d'indigne de se considéré comme un pirate. leur ordonne t-il.

Killer hoche la tête et il prend doucement la main de Maka avant de partir avec mon amie. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, je me tourne vers Kid.

-Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu as dans la tête? lui demandais-je d'un air curieux.

Kid m'attire contre lui en souriant. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec beaucoup de douceur. Je réponds à son baiser. Après notre court baiser...Kid se décide enfin de répondre à ma question.

Pov Normal

Maka et Killer sortent de l'hôtel et, main dans la main, ils vont vers la zone de non-droit.

-Quest-ce que Kid voulait dire par ''quelqu'un d'indigne de se considéré comme un pirate'' ? demande Maka à l'homme qui l'accompagne.

-Ça veut dire un pirate faible, qui c'est rendu ici avec seulement de la chance. Bref quelqu'un de faible qui salit la réputation des pirates. Lui explique Killer en caressant du pouce le dos de la main de Maka.

-Ah d'accord. lance la jeune fille avec un air amusé.

Ils arrivent finalement dans la zone de non-droit...où il y a pleins de pirates indigne de l'être. Le couple finissent par repérer une cible de choix. Un capitaine qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et de chialer. Il pleurait en disant sans cesse que Urouge avait coulé son navire juste avant que son équipagne et lui partent vers le Nouveau Monde. Maka et Killer s'approche de lui et le capture si facilement. Le capitaine s'était tout simplement laissé faire.

-Lâchez-moi! LÂCHEZ-MOI BORDEL! hurle tout à coup le capitaine.

Maka regarde Killer d'un air écoeuré et Killer mi un baillon au capitaine pendant que Maka le ligotait. Ils emmenent discrètement leur prisonnier à la chambre d'hôtel de Kid et Yumi.

Pov Yumi

_Le plan de Kid était génial. J'espère seulement que je serais capable de le faire. Je vais devoir tester ça avec le pirate que Maka et Killer vont emmener ici. _Pendant ce temps, Kid et moi étions couchés sur le lit. Moi dans ses bras, la tête couchée sur son torse musclé. Je m'amuse à tracé le contour de ses muscles avec le bout de mes doigts alors que lui il promène sa main sur mes cheveux.

-Et si j'y arrive pas? lui demandais-je inquiète.

-Je vais quand même essayer. C'est sur que sans cette partie que tu dois accomplir...ça risque d'être difficile, mais qui tente rien n'a rien. me dit-il d'une voix calme en caressant doucement ma joue avec le dos de sa main.

-Alors je fais faire de mon mieu. lui dis-je en soupirant.

Nous reston silencieux pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que Kid décide de briser le silence.

-Parle moi de toi. me dit-il.

-Je m'appelle Yumi...j'ai 17 ans. J'adore les animaux, mais surtout les chats et les loups. commençais-je.

-Les loups. C'est vrai que c'est un animal très beau et il est également très dangereux. commente Kid visiblement intéressé par cet animal.

-Tu n'aimes pas les chats? lui demandais-je curieuse en le regardant.

-Plutôt inoffencif comme animal. Je préfère qu'il ait une utilité. lance Kid avec un sourire en coin.

On entend quelqu'un frapper à notre porte.

-Entrez. ordonne Kid visiblement fatigué qu'on nous dérange.

Maka et Killer entre avec dans les bras un homme ligotter et baîlloner. Visiblement nous les avons oublier ces deux-là.

-Laissez-le par terre. Vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant. leur dit Kid en continuant de me caresser les cheveux.

Maka me lance un coup d'oeil complice et amusée avant de quitter notre chambre en compagnie de Killer. Kid se redresse et attrape doucement mon menton.

-C'est le moment d'essayer. me dit-il avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Je soupire et je descends du lit avec Kid qui dégaîne son poignard et s'approche du pirate avec un air sadique.

_QUELQUES INSTANTS PLUS TARD..._

-Je t'adore. me dit Kid d'un ton tendre avant d'égorgé le pirate.

Je souris à Kid et Il m'embrasse fougueusement. Je mets mes mains dans ses cheveux pendant le baiser et je masse son cuir chevelu. Sous une pulsion, Kid me soulève et me dépose doucement sur le lit. Il était couché entre mes jambes et il met sa main sur l'un de mes seins. Je sens une chaleur envahir mon entre-jambe, mais je l'arrête avant ça aille trop loin.

-Désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter. me chuchote t-il en retirant sa main de sur mon sein.

-Déjà qu'on soit déjà à ce stade...après seulement quelques jours. Je veux pas sauter tout de suite...Je veux juste qu'on prenne un peu plus notre temps. lui dis-je pendant qu'il se redresse.

-Je suis capable d'attendre que tu sois prête. me dit-il en m'aidant à me lever.

-Merci. lui dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Il met ses bras autour de ma taille et nous restons ainsi pendant un long moment.

-On devrait y aller. me dit-il Kid en me relâchant doucement.

-D'accord. soupirais-je en le relâchant à mon tour.

Je mets ma main dans la sienne et nous sortons de la chambre. Direction...le bâteau de Shanks.


	12. Marché conclu

**Désolée d'avoir étéé aussi longue, mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateurs... :) Merci d'avoir attendu patiament aussi longtemps. Voici le chapitre 12. Bonne lecture. :P**

_-On devrait y aller. me dit-il Kid en me relâchant doucement._

_-D'accord. soupirais-je en le relâchant à mon tour._

_Je mets ma main dans la sienne et nous sortons de la chambre. Direction...le bâteau de Shanks._

Le bâteau de Shanks est vraiment énorme. Au moins 4 fois la taille du nôtre. L'équipage ne semble guère se soucier de nous. Pourquoi l'un des 4 équipages les plus puissants de ce monde aurait peur de nous? Nous eûmes facilement une entrevue avec Shanks en personne. Son regard joyeux se pose sur nous.

-Eustass Kid! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. lance t-il en versant 3 verres de sake.

-C'est un honneur de vous rencontrez en personne. lui dit Kid.

Le regard de Shanks se pose sur moi et il m'offre un sourire charmeur.

-Tu nous présentes? demande t-il à Kid.

-C'est ma petite amie Yumi. lui répondit Kid légèrement agacé.

-Tu as de la chance. Elle est vraiment très jolie, mais puisqu'elle fait partie de ton équipage ça veut dire qu'elle est une bonne combattante voir très redoutable. J'aimerais bien savoir de quoi elle est capable. Lance Shanks sans me lâcher des yeux.

Kid se racle la gorge en s'asseoyant face au puissant pirate. Je regarde les autres membres de l'éqipage qui semble aussi calme que leur capitaine. Il y a Ben Beckman. Il est bien plus vieux que lorsque je l'ai vu dans le manga, car il a les cheveux gris. Il semble également avoir eu un combat difficile a cause qu'il a une grande cicatrice en forme de "X" sur la tempe gauche. Il est également bien plus grand que ce que je m'imaginais et comme toujours il fume une cigarette tout en nettoyant son fusil avec amour. Juste derrière Shanks il y a Lucky Roo qui comme toujours mange un morceau de viande tout en souriant. Le dernier est bien sur Yasopp qui nous regard calmement avec un sourire gentil. Bref l'embiance est très calme et amicale, donc je ne suis pas très inquiète. Kid sourit alors que Shanks lui tend l'un des verres de sake. Ensuite il m'en tend un que je refuse poliment.

-Désolée, mais je ne tiens pas bien l' dis-je en souriant.

-Pas grave ça en fait plus pour moi. lance t-il avec un clin d'oeil charmeur.

Ils boivent ensemble comme 2 vieux amis, mais en réalité ils viennent tout juste de se rencontrer. Shanks est vraiment aussi gentil et cool que je le pensais.

-Alors vous allez bientôt sur le Nouveau Monde. lance Shanks avec un sourire.

-Oui. On attend que le revêtement soit fait. lance Kid en reposant son verre vide face à lui.

Shanks remplit à nouveau le verre de Kid. Ils boivent quelques verres en parlant de Log Poses, des climats du Nouveau Monde,etc. Roo s'approche de nous et nous propose de la viande, mais aucun de nous n'avaient faim.

-Non merci. lui dis-je avec mon sourire d'ange.

Kid refuse d'un signe de la main et concentre son attention sur l'empereur qui engloutissait un morceau de viande avant de caller le reste de la bouteille de sake.

-Ce n'est pas que votre présence m'est déplaisante, mais dis-moi Kid. Pourquoi souhaitais-tu me parler en personne? lui demande Shanks avec un air sérieux.

_Seigneur qu'il est beau, mais je préfère mon Kid. _Kid laisse l'empereur mariner encore quelques secondes avant de se lancer.

-J'aimerais m'allier avec toi. lui dit Kid avec son air le plus sérieux du monde.

Shanks observe Kid avec curiosité avant de se mettre à rire. Kid reste calme. Il s'attendait à cette réaction. Je regarde Kid qui commence petit à petit à perdre son calme. Il n'a pas beaucoup de sang froid naturellement quand il se sent insulté il a tendance à être très violent. Pour le calmer je pose ma main sur son avant-bras et je caresse doucement sa peau. Kid tourne son attention sur moi et se calme aussitôt. Il me serre contre lui et nous attendons que Shanks arrête de rire. Au bout de quelques minutes Shanks reprend son sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne t'apprécie pas, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'allier avec toi. lui dit Shanks avec un sourire poli.

Kid caresse ma joue du dos de sa main et je lui souris. Shanks devient un peu impatient, mais Kid semble être rancunier du fait que le pirate ait oser se moqueur ainsi de lui. Alors, il se venge et le fesant attendre. Au bout d'une minute il soupire longuement en me quittant du regard afin de regarder l'empereur dans les yeux.

-J'ai quelque chose à te donner en échange. Si me viens en aide lorsque j'en ai besoin, moi je te donnerais ce qui te manque. lui dit Kid avec son air d'homme d'affaire qui le rend encore plus sexy.

Shanks eut soudain l'air intéresser.

-Je n'aurais pas beaucoup besoin de toi ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste si je rencontre un amiral ou un Shichibukai. ajoute Kid alors que Shanks devenait de plus en plus curieux.

-Dis-moi Eustass Kid qu'elle est cette chose qui me manque? lui demande Shanks vraiment très curieux.

-Ton bras gauche. Je peux faire en sorte que tu le retrouves. Yumi possède le Tenshi tenshi no mi et elle peut te redonner ton bras. lui annonce Kid avec un sourire en coin.

Shanks eut l'air surprit en posant son regard sur moi. Il reste plusieurs minutes silencieux. Tout l'équipage semble retenir leur respiration en attendant la réponse de leur capitaine.

-Qu'en dite vous Shanks? lui demande Kid avec sérieux et légèrement impatient.

Shanks sourit en posant la main sur moignon. Il pose son regard sur nous.

-Alors c'est mon bras gauche contre un coup de main de temps en temps. lance Shanks.

-Exactement. lui dit Kid en hochant la tête.

-C'est acceptable comme marché. Si Yumi réussit à me redonner mon bras, je vais tenir parole et vous aidez en cas de besoin. lance Shanks en posant son regard sur moi.

Kid sourit et tend la main à Shanks.

-Alors marché conclu? lui demande Kid avec son air très sérieux.

Shanks sourit et serre la main de Kid.

-Marché conclu. lance Shanks.

Ils se lâchent la main et Kid tourne son visage vers le mien.

-C'est à toi de jouer. me dit-il en caressant mon bras.

Je hoche la tête et je m'approche doucement de Shanks. Les images de mon essais un peu plus tôt dans la journée me revient en tête.

UN PEU PLUS TÖT

-C'est le moment d'essayer. me dit-il avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Je soupire et je descends du lit avec Kid qui dégaîne son poignard et s'approche du pirate avec un air sadique. L'homme tente de s'échapper et de hurler, mais il était très bien attaché et baîllonné. D'un coup Kid lui coupa le bras avec son poignard et étrangement je ne ressentis aucune pitiée pour l'homme.

-Vas-y essais. me dit-il en me laissant la place.

Je me focalise sur mon pouvoir et je deviens bleue. Je recrée les cellules du bras disparuent. En quelques minutes, le pirate ndigne avait retrouver son bras. J'avais réussi, mais c'étais très épuisant.

LE PRÉSENT

Je refis la même chose que j'avais faite au pirate indigne et Shanks le Roux retrouva enfin son bras gauche. Il serre son nouveau poing alors que je tremble de fatigue. 2 fois en une journée semble me prendre beaucoup trop d'énergie. J'eu juste assez de force pour retourner auprès de Kid pour m'endormir contre lui.

Orange Juice. Tu devras attendre pour savoir les 3 formes. Les cheveux de Yumi sont orange et ses yeux sont vert. Désolée pour la confusion j'avais fait une petite erreur. :)

J'espère que vous avez aimer. N'hésiter pas à faire des reviews. J'essaierais de répondre le plus rapidement possible. :P


End file.
